His Daughter
by Kingdomonkey
Summary: The first time they met her smile was the first that got him; framed by lilac hair and the deepest ocean blue eyes that could snatch you up and never allow you the escape you so desperately needed. He was lost in her and he couldn't get out. Yuan/OC Name change. Sorry peeps


**A/N: Sadly I reread the first version of this and almost Died of how terrible in grammer it was and how I kept changing Tences. Lol I so fixed it though ^^ And I am so thankful to the reveiwer for such kind words. Your the bestest! It's the same story, just beta'd way better.**

**Enjoy**

The first time they met her smile was the first that got him; framed by lilac hair and the deepest ocean blue eyes that could snatch you up and never allow you the escape you so desperately needed. He didn't even know then that he was hooked. He had turned away and simply gone back to his damned and crazy masters side like the dog he was.

The second time he ran into her she quite literally flipped him off after he had crashed into her. He had gone on a ten-minute rant about how she had been rude not to watch the hell where she was going and she had not taken kindly to that. He couldn't help but want to know more about her, he couldn't help but want to see her again. The strong willed woman whom, regardless his attire, told him to fuck off which made him much to interested in her to forget her. Something in him said it was to early to do this, to early to move on. That one notion about her interested him; made him want to know more so he ignored his feeling. Besides, not like he had morals any longer.

The third time he saw her, she gave him a glare that could of rival Kratos, he couldn't help but slice down the desians around her, trying to force her into their cult. He had simply turned and smirked in her direction, his faithful companion, Botta, asking her to join the brave Renegades. She had declined. He hadn't been surprised. A girl like her was a free one and would rather go down in a burst of flames then become Yuan's little pet medicine. It made him laugh that this unknown girl had become the medicine he desired for the disease that losing Martel had become.

The fourth time they met he had just recently saved an older woman that just so happened to be her mother. She was astounded, incredibly thankful even, and had come up to him, kissed him, and then in the sweetest tone he'd ever heard; pledged herself to the renegades. He had never been so happy, well at least since before, when his Martel had been alive. Of course he'd probably never tell her that he had ordered her mother to be put in danger so that he could save her… minor details. She didn't need to know.

It went wonderful for a time, she was his stress reliever, between Mithos being an asshole, Kratos hiding with Anna and Lloyd, Martel being stuck in a seed, and Botta and the Renegades needing his assistance every minute he finally had time to breath, just seeing her smile at him in the hall calmed him down enough to continue with his actions thus leading Kvar from his best friend, or to lie blatantly to Mithos' face. She calmed him, soothed him, and in no way a woman had in a long time. He didn't even need to be near her, he was happy when he saw her relaxing, smiling, or even napping on the job. She gave him more reason to continue with the stress and work and look forward to a free and happy world. Years passed without a hitch, the two becoming closer then Yuan had ever thought possible, he had finally become excited to participate in the world around him. His Renegades as well as she had become his breath of fresh air. It continued until the day she would always see as a mistake.

It was an accident, not necessarily a terrible one, but an accident none the less. It had been Christmas, the Renegades had been promptly shut down and every employee released from duty for the holidays. He had remained there, like he always did. He had felt no need to return to the lifeless planet of the elves and, to be honest; he felt pain and loneliness when he visited his best friend and family on holidays. He had been perfectly content, enjoying a good book and a cup of Botta's famous French Vanilla with gingerbread cookies, when the soothing buzz of his automatic door sounded and alerted him of her. She was wasted, that's as nice as it could be said, and she sauntered over to his desk on wobbly feet and confessed. He had stared at her with a blank look, unreadable and confused, as she went over all the reasons that she was madly in love with him and all the reasons the two of them should be together. She had climbed over the desk, eyes alluring and pulled him into her soul, he had taken her and she had begged for him.

He found that it was indeed a mistake the next morning.

He personally had never felt so good in ninety nine percent of the time he had lived; he had never felt so amazing to wake up next to her. She however disagreed. She had screamed, she had yelled, she had left with hateful words and a miserable gaze. He could honestly say that that day had been the second worst day of his entire life, only the death of his beloved Martel gaining first above it. He had never been so hurt simply because someone else was so hurt.

He had decided to go visit the Aurion's the next day. Anna and he had gotten off to a bad start, he felt she was taking the sanity of his best friend and she figuring him for a heartless asshole, but after some time spent together the two had come to tolerate each other and when he walked up to the door she had given him a worried glance and met him at the porch stairs.

"Yuan, what are you doing here? Usually you warn us when you are to visit…?" she had stared at him until he felt so naked he had just wanted to turn around and run away. He had felt so miserable he had just wanted to tell Mithos what he really thought of him and his plans so Mithos would want to end him thus sending him to his cruel and unusual demise. Somehow, though, he had planted his feet and met her gaze.

"Kvar is coming, you need to leave." The look in her eyes had made him want to shrivel up and die, he held it back from her, but he had honestly wanted to jump out a high window and forget conveniently how to fly. He didn't remember much that day except a few worried looks from his once best friend, the man Yuan couldn't keep alive but Anna had risen with a simple bat of a lash, and the last thing he truly remembered was the most tragic broken moment in Kratos' life.

The death of his angels,

He had never seen his old companion like that, not even when his mother had been brutally killed in front of both Yuan and Kratos by his father, he was so covered in broken misery that for awhile Yuan forgot about her, for awhile all Yuan could think of was how to help and save his best friend.

Turns out he couldn't.

He didn't die, but he might as well have. He was gone to Yuan, never to be anything to him again, only surviving to complete Mithos' twisted goals. He could honestly say he had never felt so alone until that day. His best friend gone, Mithos clearly to insane to see, _she _had worked on avoiding him, and Botta had felt it was his own fault so many pulled away. It had become to heavy for him. He began avoiding his bases, spending a fair amount of time alone, ether wandering or sitting on top of the lightning temple. Slowly he started wasting away, wishing for Martel or for her, other times shaking for his lost brother. He always managed to hide until one day he could no longer.

He was beginning to grow tired, starting to feel useless; he was beginning to give up. Not even the thought of freeing Martel gave him solace. It had been four thousand years and still Martel remained in that seed. How could he change it now? One day he found himself on top of the tallest mountain in Tethe'alla. He had just stared out at the unsuspecting world, azure hair flapping in the wind and around his face, green eyes dull and lifeless. He had been tired, oh so tired. One step and he could have rested, slept, and be free of the problems of the worlds; for once he would not have to feel so empty. He had honestly been surprised when he heard Botta call. The only reason he had refrained from stepping off the cliff that day was the simple words,

"She had a baby!"


End file.
